


For The Love of Transformers

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spock walks in on Captain Kirk enjoying an old movie.





	For The Love of Transformers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For The Love of Transformers  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek The Original Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 248  
>  **Summary:** Spock walks in on Captain Kirk enjoying an old movie.   
> **A/N:** written for eerian_sadow for fandom_stocking

“There seems to be some...” Spock started speaking the minute he walked into their quarters. But before he could finish Captain Kirk spun around with his finger to his lips.

“Shh.” He quickly hissed before he turned back around and stared at the computer screen again.

Spock arched his eyebrow as he watched Jim become engrossed once again in whatever was on the computer. _What could be so fascinating?_ He walked closer and peeked over Kirk’s shoulder. His face became a mask of confusion. _Was the captain really interested in this?_ He could no longer keep silent. “Jim, what are you watching?

A small smile graced the captain’s face before he explained. “It’s a movie from earth’s twenty first century. It’s something called _Transformers_ ”

As two robots threatened to annihilate each other Spock’s eyebrow arched higher. “And you are enjoying this... movie?” 

“Computer pause playback.” Captain Kirk turned to face Spock. “Of course I am.” He nodded his head for emphasis. “What’s not to enjoy?” At the look of doubt written plainly on Spock’s face Jim quickly added, “You can’t judge it from no more than you’ve seen.” He patted the space on the bed beside him. “Come sit beside me and we’ll watch it together.”

Spock shook his head. “There’s no need for...”

“Don’t worry, Spock.” Kirk rushed to reassure him. “I’ll start it from the beginning.”

“There’s no need to bother.”

The smile on Kirk’s face widened into a full-fledged grin. “It’s no bother at all.”


End file.
